


Beside Me

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, late night fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: "Tasha, it's 4AM, and, any rational person at this hour would sleep, so they can have the gall to do anything whatever they want in the whole hours of the day.""What? Did you learn that from the internet or something?"--In which Steve and Natasha sit on the roof and wait for the sun to come up. (because Natasha said so)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 53





	Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> random stuff I thought about months ago xD
> 
> I decided to post it. Hope you like it!
> 
> ♡

"Steve.."

"No." 

Steve's jaw is set firm, stubbornly towering over her as she looks up, her green eyes glints through his, a small frown forming on her lips.

"It'll only last for an hour." She says, huffing but Steve shakes his blonde head.

"Tasha, it's 4AM." Steve replies, "And any rational person at this hour would sleep, so they can have the gall to do anything whatever they want in the whole hours of the day." he explains but she scoffs.

"What? Did you learn that from the internet or something?" Steve rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off.

"Fine. For 30 minutes, I won't bug about dates--" a snort from him.

She continues. "---or anything. We'll be watching the sun rise like what normal friends do because they're cool."

Steve raises an eyebrow at her choice of words and sighs, he has no choice.

Natasha rarely begs, and when she does, he can't seem to say no to her. Those green eyes were a dead giveway why.

"Are you sure?" He asks, unsure, his blue eyes boring into her own. Her mouth turns up at the familiarity of the words.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She replies, recalling the words she had said to him years ago.

"Okay. Lead the way."

He gestures to the door, as Natasha takes his hand merrily and leads them out to the rooftop.

It's only times like this he could see her be happy, and not the girl who wears a thousand masks. This Natasha is he knows, is the real one. The one who never saw the wonders or had time to see how beautiful the world is. And that alone made him feel sadness and anger, at the people who had taught her all the horrible things. She didn't deserve this, but life has a different way of telling your story.

They both sit at the edge of the rooftop, feet dangling, pointing towards the grassy grounds of the compound they live in.

And as they look up, they were in awe at the combining colors that would almost make up into the bright daylights of the morning. From Violet to Pink to a Mix of Red and Orange. It was a beautiful sight.

Steve glances at Natasha who peacefully looks at the dawn, and obviously have not seen such beautiful creation like it's her first time. He realizes how young she is.

Sadness tinged a little in his heart but he looks up and the artist in him aches to paint, to dance his hands across the blank canvas in his studio. Maybe later, he'll do that. But for now, he'll enjoy the moment, neither talked and only enjoyed each other's presence gazing at the horizon.

Seconds turns to minutes and minutes turns to hours. The sun is fully up in the high blue sky, and the rays of the sun hits luminously on their pale skins. A weight thumps on his shoulder only to realize it was Natasha's head, who had fallen asleep, seconds ago.

Smiling to himself, he pulled her closed and carried her to her bedroom, tucking her in the sheets and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Tasha."


End file.
